


Watched

by FestiveFerret



Series: Held [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fantasizing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: It had been 22 days, 14 hours and 37 minutes since Tony last had his hands on Captain America.





	

It had been 22 days, 14 hours and 37 minutes since Tony last had his hands on Captain America.

Not that he was counting. 

And now he was back in New York. He had two days off work. He was hornier than he’d ever been in his life - it had been torture, knowing what was waiting for him here.

And Steve was out taking photos with fans.

Tony leaned against the car, sharp eyes finding Steve across the park. He was laughing and talking with a group of excited young people - mostly girls with hearts for eyes. He encouraged them to snap picture after picture, smiling broadly every time. 

Steve photographed so well. Especially when he was naked, hard, and sprawled out on Tony’s rug. Tony shifted as his pants tightened uncomfortably, holding his folded suit jacket in front of him strategically.

Steve’s thin, cotton t-shirt was too tight and Tony’s eyes traced the lines of his abs, memory providing images of the rest of what was hidden by his clothes. His hands twitched, wanting to grip those hips, press against that chest, push and guide and grab.

And Steve would just go - let himself be manhandled by Tony.

He wondered what Steve would do if Tony just shoved him down here, in the middle of the park. Or if he sent him a dirty message - they’d traded enough texts while Tony was gone. He could text him “drop” and see what he would do. 

Steve would pull out his phone, read it, and his knees would hit the pavement without hesitation. He’d look around - his eyes would find Tony easily in this crowd. Those  _ eyes _ . Steve didn’t even know what he gave up with those eyes, gazing hazily at Tony through thick eyelashes. 

Tony looked away and took a few breaths, willing his rapidly hardening cock to  _ wait a fucking minute.  _ But at the same time, he was sinking into wild desperation. There were so many things he wanted to do to that man and he didn’t know how long he would have to do them, how long this would last.

Stretched out, hands bound behind his back. What a sight that would be.

He could keep him on his knees at his desk while he worked, ready to suck him off whenever he wanted. 

He had plans for the plug, for the cuffs, for Steve’s mouth and ass and cock and back and neck and  _ how those eyes would look up at him.  _

He couldn’t wait. Fuck the fans - he needed Steve. He marched across the park and sidled up next to him. Steve was laughing, telling a story about something. The second Tony saw an opening he grabbed the grinning Steve by the arm, apologized loudly to the group, and started dragging him back towards the car. Once free he pulled him close so he could hiss in his ear, “I need to fuck you.”

Steve’s grin vanished as his mouth fell open with a sharp inhale. His eyes widened in shock, his cheeks ignited and his step faltered. Tony held him up with the death-grip on his bicep. “As soon as we walk through that door I want you naked and begging. You’d better be on your hands and knees and getting yourself ready for me before I even have my shoes off.” 

He watched those beautiful, blue eyes slip into the soft, passive place that made Tony’s heart want to burst. He went down so fast and so well for Tony. It was gorgeous. “God, you’re so fucking perfect. Always ready and willing, aching to be told what to do. I’m going to keep you.” He swallowed the  _ forever _ that threatened to spill out. “I’m going to fuck you right there on the front hall rug and you’re going to take it, cause you’re so good for me, Steve. You’re always so good.”

Steve shot him a hazy smile, tripping over his feet again in his haste to get to the car. Tony bustled him into the passenger seat then scrambled around to the other side, cursing his past self for choosing to drive, over a town car with a driver and a large backseat.

He took a second to grip the steering wheel and breathe, then glanced over at Steve. He was smiling still, slumped loosely in his seat, one hand resting lazily on his crotch. And his eyes were fixed on Tony, staring at him as if nothing else in the world existed. 


End file.
